A tale of simple things
by Ayingott
Summary: "You have a wife, kora?" Sometimes Reborn had to wonder why he chose the blond (and, as it seems, blind) idiot for a best friend. Must have been a moment of madness of some sorts. Surely. AU, Rfem!27


**Disclaimer: Are not my characters. Plot **_**is**_** mine though.**

* * *

**A tale of simple things.**

* * *

"You have a _wife_, kora?" his co-worker, a man around the same age as Reborn, asked and allowed his simple lunch, consisting of one half-eaten sandwich, slip out of his hands and plop on the ground. Colonello was never one to be gifted with grace, though.

With a roll of his black eyes Reborn continues to sip the pleasantly hot coffee that tasted nothing like the one that Tsuna had made him for breakfast. He noted in his head to ask her later in the evening and during their meal to prepare some in a thermos tomorrow morning, so that he could be able to take it with him when he left for work. This brown water was an insult to good coffee, after all.

"Oi, answer me! We've known each other since what, kindergarten, kora? And I know about you being married only _now_? I thought we told each other this kind of stuff." The blond mutters with a sigh and picks up his miserable lunch, only to throw it out. "We even measured our dicks together when we were five. Where has the trust gone now, kora?"

"That was when we were five, dolt. And who said that I trust you." Reborn's lips curl into a smirk and he places the cup of coffee down on the table before him.

It already has been three years since he's been walking around with a thin silver ring on his finger, three years since he's married Tsuna and wowed before God to cherish and love her. Sometimes he had to wonder why he chose the blond (and, as it seems, blind) idiot for a best friend.

Must have been a moment of madness of some sorts. Surely.

…

The door to his apartment shuts behind him and Reborn locks it shut completely – one can never be too safe, not in this century. He takes off his shoes and throws his black suit jacket on the small table meant for keys and small notes, his bag and fedora plopping on top of the jacket soon after.

It was good to be home.

"Tsuna, coffee." He says instead of a greeting as he fumbles with his tie. There was no answer, which makes it rather weird since Tsuna usually greeted him home with a hug or at least a muffled 'welcome home' if she were busy. And it was too late for her to go out; he had forbidden her to leave the posh apartment after it got dark, after all.

"In a minute." Her voice finally flutters though the rooms, weak and slightly breathless, coming from the bathroom.

With furrowed eyebrows and a small, worried frown on his lips Reborn makes his way to the said room, all other things forgotten. She's there, coughing out the last of her puke in the toilet and trying to regain her breathing. He's next to her in a flash, large hand rubbing circles on the trembling back and then going up to pet fluffy brown hair.

She manages a small smile, cheeks flushed slightly and breath still uneven. "Sorry. And welcome home."

"I'll take you to the doctor's after tomorrow. This is already the fourth time, what if it's poisoning?" Reborn sighs and flushes down the remains of Tsuna's lunch. "I can't have you falling sick, who will make me good coffee?"

That was Reborn's way of showing worry since he wasn't a man to show it so freely and carelessly. Tsuna knew that, that's why she was the only one who had managed to capture the man's heart and then, years later, managed to pull him to a church and in front of a pastor, to show their love before God.

"It's nothing serious, I'm sure. But if you insist…" she stands and goes to rinse her mouth. "I'm probably just a bit tired, that's all. You know I haven't been sleeping well lately." With a small sigh she reaches for the air refresher – the stench of bile was still strong in the small room.

Reborn watches his wife carefully, black eyes following her every movement. When she faces him again, a smile on her lips and a promise of coffee already hanging in the air, Reborn simply shrugs and tells her that his old friend, the one that got his head stuck in the elevator doors, wants to meet her.

She simply laughs and says that she would be glad to do so.

…

Since Colonnello was never one to think about what he was saying, the first thing that he said when meeting with Reborn's wife, the woman who had managed to tie down _the _Reborn, the man who had made a blood oath in high school that he will be single until the day his man parts stop working, was a very simple and a slightly rude '_the fuck'_.

"Don't talk like that about my wife, you moron." Reborn hits him on the head and walks inside the apartment, leaning down to receive his 'welcome home' kiss on the lips.

After he's done making gagging sounds Colonnello elaborates his previous statement, "I always thought you were a big tits, nice ass and long, sexy legs type of a guy. But here I see a…" he searches for the right words, "No boobs, no ass and no sex appeal chick."

Those words earn him a rather nasty punch to the stomach and a promise of no children in the future if he even dares to _think_ something like that again. Reborn did not like his woman to be insulted, though he liked the deep red that had settled on Tsuna's cheeks.

Reborn leads Tsuna back to the living room, assuring her that the blond monkey will be just fine and there was nothing to worry about – his own girlfriend kicked him daily and he was still fine.

Once they are all seated at the table, delicious, home cooked food before them and a coffee that could possibly be the best in the world (at least Reborn thought so) poured in cups before the two males do they start to truly chat between them, Colonello asking silly questions about how they had met and _when the hell had they married_ and Tsuna answering them all, asking questions of her own in return.

It doesn't take long for the wife and idiot best friend to become rather good friends and Reborn can't help the proud smile lifting the corners of his lips as he watches the two – Tsuna could unknowingly tame anyone. He chews a piece of steak and mentally reminds himself about getting more coffee later and reminding Colonnllo that the tale about him losing his pants because of a stupid bet in celebration of yet another Valentine's day was a subject that should be buried and never retold again.

"Damn, that woman seems like nothing special, but she's actually pretty cool." Colonnello admits as he puts on his boots and readies to head out. "And her food's good. Nothing like Lal's burnt eggs, kora."

Reborn pulls lightly on his curly sideburn, a content smirk on his lips, the kind that the Cheshire cat wears when meeting Alice. "Of course. _I_ chose her, after all." He leans against the wall and listens to the clink of the dishes as they are being washed.

Though, Reborn's attention is directed fully on the blond again when the man says something rather random and quite strange.

"…-ather round though. Looks almost like Luche did when she was expecting, the first moths, kora. Well, maybe she's like that naturally, so please don't kill me. I didn't call Tsuna fat." The blond smirks and places one hand on the door handle, ready to head out. "Well, see 'ya Monday, kora."

Reborn is left alone, mind working out the symptoms of pregnancy, at least the ones he knows of, and the symptoms that Tsuna has had for the last few weeks. The splashing of water and clinking of dishes suddenly stops and he can hear small feet running to the bathroom.

…

Tsuna blinks at the doctor, another old friend of Reborn's, and then looks down on her abdomen. Her hands shake slightly when she lightly touches the area where she carries a new life under her heart. It doesn't take long for tears to well up in her eyes and she whispers, quietly and happiness can be heard in her voice. "A child. My child."

Reborn places a warm and comforting hand on her shoulder. He was happy too – happy because he'll now have one more person to love, happy that his wife, who had always thought that giving life was impossible for her, was given this gift, this chance to be a mother.

The doctor chooses this moment to look at Reborn and narrow his eyes ever so slightly. "When the hell did you marry, you arse?" Verde was never one to care about special and emotional moments.

…

He notices her glowing more and more each day and can't help the happiness that bubbles inside of him. Tsuna was beautiful and perfect in his eyes already, but now she was even more so. God, he loved that woman so much.

"What are you thinking about?" Tsuna asks as she sits besides Reborn, a cup of hot tea in her small hands.

He blinks slowly, one hand wrapping around Tsuna's waist and palm placed above where his son or daughter was growing and pulls her close to his side. "This and that, nothing important." He takes the tea out of Tsuna's hands, takes a sip and places it on the closest surface that he can reach.

Tsuna makes a small pout but then leans against his chest and closes her eyes, a smile on her lips. There really is something magical about Tsuna and Reborn can't quite understand what, not that it matters much. She yawns and then mumbles under her nose something about wanting that tea back now.

With a mischievous laugh Reborn refuses that particular request, places his other hand on Tsuna's right breast and squeezes lightly. "Was thinking about why your tits had gotten firmer." He comments, breaking the cozy mood they had gotten into and making Tsuna call him names and blush scarlet, "And now we know why."

"Idiot!" his wife squeaks out and elbows Reborn in the ribs, effectively getting out of his hold and moving away from him to the other side of the sofa. "Tea. Now." She demands and Reborn knows not to refuse this time, since she had _that_ look in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I actually don't even like genderbent characters and fics with them, but, for reasons unknown to me, I just **_**had to**_** write this out. There may or may not be a second part to this, but that depends on my mood and inspiration.**

**Ayingott out.**


End file.
